Люси Хартфилия
|kanji=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |rōmaji=''Руси Хатофирия'' |alias=Принцесса (姫 Химе; Дева, Коко и Земная Коко) Лю-чан (Леви МакГарден) |race=Человек |gender=Женский |age= 17 (Дебют)Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 25, Обложка |height= |weight=47 кг (103 lbs)Fairy Tail Манга: Том 26, Q&A |birthday=1 Июля Х767 Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 85, Обложка |eyes=Карий |hair=Светлый |blood type=АB |affiliation=Хвост Феи |previous affiliation=Компания Хартфилия |mark location=Правая Рука |occupation=Маг, Репортёр |previous occupation= |team=Команда Нацу |previous team=Команда Света Команда Тенрю Команда Хвост Феи A Команда Спасения |partner=Нацу Драгнил Хэппи |previous partner=Кана Альберона |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives=Лейла Хартфилия (Мать, Умерла) Джуд Хартфилия (Отец; Умер) |counterpart = Люси Эшли Люси Хартфилия (Будущая) |magic=Магия Звёздных Духов Удар Унисона Урано Метрия Уши но Коку Маири (раньше) Магия Воды |weapons=Звездная Река |manga debut=Глава 1 |anime debut=Эпизод 1 |game debut=Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Люси Хартфилия - Маг Звёздных Духов, член Хвост Феи Гильдии и Команды Нацу. Она главная героиня сериала. Внешность thumb|200px|left|Люси в X791 году У Люси карие глаза и светлые волосы до плеч, которые обычно связаны лентами различных цветов в небольшой хвостик на правой стороне головы, остальные же волосы распущенны. Тем не менее, в X791 году она, кажется чаще заплетает волосы в косички.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 258, Стр. 8 Она полногрудая и имеет фигуристое тело. Её (предположительно) измерения: бюст, 91 см; талия, 59 см; и бедра, 88 см (37in, 23in, 36in). Эти измерения были позже показаны, чтобы немного отличаться с грудью, являющейся двумя сантиметрами меньше и другими один меньше. Её розовая метка Хвоста Феи расположена на кисти правой руки.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 2, Стр. 29 Кроме того, Люси не носит одну и ту же одежду постоянно, меняет наряды вынужденно и нарочно чаще, чем другие. Но на ней всегда пояс, на котором закреплены её Ключи Духов и плеть с концом в форме сердца (позже кнут, который дала ей Дева). Она так же носит черные ботфорты на высоком каблуке. Люси очень похожа на свою мать.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 224, Стр. 11 Личность Люси очень гордится своей внешностью и очень уверена в своей сексуальной привлекательности, слегка тщеславна.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 5, Стр. 3 Несмотря на то, что она немного поверхностна, она умная, добрая, по-настоящему заботливый человек. Люси имеет страсть к литературе и находится в процессе написания своего романа о ее приключениях с Хвостом Феи хотя она не любит рассказывать об этом кому-либо. Помимо своей заинтересованности в написании и чтении прозы, Люси любит походы по магазинам и готовку пищи. Её любимые цвета: голубой и розовый. Она является членом семьи Хартфилия, одной из самых богатых и влиятельных семей в Фиоре.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 50, Стр. 14-15 Однако, в связи с ее отчужденными отношениями с отцом и смерти ее матери, Лейлы Хартфилии, она ушла из дома, чтобы следовать своим путём и стать независимой.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 68, Стр. 10-15 Люси очень добра к своим Звездным Духам и отказывается использовать их в качестве щита или мыслить их в качестве таковых. Она всегда сражается вместе с ее духами и относится к ним как к друзьям,,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 115, Стр. 4-5 в отличие от некоторых других Заклинателей Звёздных Духов, которые рассматривают их лишь как инструменты и объекты.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 144, Стр. 6-7 Люси заботится значительно о ее Духах и пойдёт на многое, чтобы сделать их счастливыми, даже ценой своей жизни. Несмотря на технически являясь собственником Духов, она отказывается быть рассмотрены в качестве таковых, и вместо этого предпочитает называться их другом.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 74, Стр. 4-6 Хотя, Люси, в большинстве случаев, труслива и легко пуглива, она не имеет никаких проблем с боями и счастливо противостоять опасности, даже если она в конечном итоге получить травму, для ее друзей и гильдии. В то время как её силы, как правило, не столь подавляющие, как у её товарищей по команде, Люси оказалась способной бороться сама, часто используя свою сообразительность, чтобы ее преимущество, и нестандартное мышление во время боя. Она в конечном итоге унаследовал упрямство и отказ Нацу сдаваться, даже когда все шансы против не в ее пользу.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 227, Стр. 13-15 Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. Магия и Способности Магия Звёздных Духов (星 霊 魔法 Seirei Maho): Люси обладает Магией Звёздных Духов, что позволяет ей призывать Звёздных Духов, магических существ, проживающих в Мире Звёздных Духов, с помощью Ключей и соответствующих Врат. Для вызова духов, Ключи окутаны мягким золотым светом.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 38 После того, как контракт заключен с Духом, такой Дух будет доступен Люси, чтобы вызвать в определенные дни, в которые он будет сражаться на ее стороне и выполнять несколько задач для нее.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 4, Стр. 8-11 Ее Звёздные Духи, могут иметь различные уровни силы, с различными, подходящими больше для определенных задач, чем другие, не обязательно связанные со сражением.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 2, Стр. 44-45 Например, Водолей может контролировать воду, создавая мощные волны, которые могут снести большое количество врагов,Fairy TailМанга: Глава 1, Стр. 49-50 в то время как Телец имеет огромную физическую силу, что делает его незаменимым для ближнего боя делая за ценным Бойцом ближнего боя, способных прикрыть фланг Люси во время боя и заниматься противниками от ее имени.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 33, Стр. 11 Однако, Звёздные Духи живые существа, которые обладают личностью и чертами, и, таким образом, в состоянии действовать соответствующим образом во время боя, иногда даже игнорируя приказы Люси и действовали сами по себе, то, что обычно изображается в комическом образом (таких как Водолей, действуя нагло и ловить даже саму Люси в ее атак,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 48-52 или Телец, имеющих извращенные тенденции о ней).Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 3, Стр. 10 Люси объяснила Нацу Драгнилу, что Заклинатели Звёздных Духов имеют потенциал, чтобы получить чрезвычайно редкие Золотые ключи, которые открывают ворота "Знаков Зодиака", и простые, купленные в магазине, серебряные ключи. По словам Люси, в то время как существует большое количество Серебряных Ключей, есть только 12 Золотых Ключей, каждый из них связан с определенным астрологическим знаком. За сериал, Люси получила 10 золотых ключей и 5 серебряных ключей, значительное количество ключей для одного Заклинатель Звездного Духа. Способность Люси, вызывать ее духов ограничивается тем, сколько волшебной силы она должна поддерживать их; чем больше (и более мощных) духов она призывает, тем больше ее магия исчерпывается. Она была показана способную к использованию пяти из ее Ключей Знаков Зодиака за один день, примечательный подвиг.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 74, Стр. 13-15 Люси также продемонстрировала способность вызвать Звёздных Духов только, назвав их вместо того, чтобы использовать ключи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 272, Стр. 10 frame|Закрытие Врат *'Принудительное Закрытие Врат': Люси может заставить врата Звёздного Духа закрыться против их воли, побуждая их возвратиться к Мир Звёздных Духов. Такие умения пригодятся, если один из ее Духов был захвачен врагом через различные средства и было вынуждено напасть на нее, позволив Люси удалить их из сражения, фактически не вредя им. Для Заклинателя Звёздных Духов, получая эту способность, кажется, замечательный подвигом.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 33, Pages 14-18 *'Множественный Призыв': Lucy has gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit at once: she has been even shown summoning all of her Gold Keys (5 of them at the time) and one of her Silver Keys (Nikora) at once, something which greatly astonished Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such feat, she was able to keep it active for just a handful of seconds. In the anime, this mass summoning is further enhanced, with Lucy calling forth all of her Celestial Spirits at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 After gaining access to Second Origin, Lucy gains a greater control over this ability, as seen during her fight with Flare, by learning to keep two Celestial Spirits gates open nearly effortlessly. This gives her greater flexibility as she is able to combine the aspects of Spirits' powers and abilities to form new and more powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 18-19 She can also use her own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase the power of an attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-9 During her fight against Tartarus, Lucy managed to open three gates simultaneously, something which has been referred to as a forbidden technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 1-3 *'Recompense Summoning': A technique that only a Celestial Spirit Mage that can open three or more gates simultaneously is able to achieve in order to summon the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest among the Spirits, once. In order to save her friends, Lucy sacrificed the Gate of the Water Bearer Key as the sacrificed key needed to be of a Spirit she has strong mutual trust with. With much sadness, Lucy was able to summon the Spirit King and destroy Plutogrim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 14-29 Удар Унисона (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド,Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. However, Lucy and Juvia Lockser succeeded on their first try, with Aquarius's giant wave combining with Juvia's own water to create a powerful, large whirlpool which not even Vidaldus Taka's water-proof hair could absorb.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-20 Later on, Lucy managed to achieve Unison Raid again, this time with Wendy Marvell, combining Scorpio's Sand Buster with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar in a single, powerful vortex, which, together with Gray Fullbuster's Ice-Make: Hammer, greatly enhanced Natsu Dragneel's speed, allowing him to strike Hades with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 12-16 Урано Метрия (ウラノ・メトリア Urano Metoria): A powerful spell, known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars", in which the knowledge to achieve such was momentarily bestowed upon Lucy by Hibiki Lates through the use of his Archive Magic. It is the only known Caster Magic she's capable of using. After she was granted such spell, Lucy fell in a state of trance, in which she went on to chant out the spell's incantation. This prompted the area around her target to become full of star-like lights, followed shortly after by a dark blanket reminiscent of a night sky. All of the star-like lights explode at the same time, causing heavy damage upon the target. Once Urano Metria was cast, Lucy woke up from her trance, completely unaware of what she did. This spell was used to defeat Angel, a member of Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 15-20 It seems to be exhausting to cast, with Lucy claiming to lack the energy to move after waking up from the trance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 3 During the Grand Magic Games, Lucy combines her Magic power with Gemini and together they cast this spell. However, the spell is cancelled by another Mage before its effects can be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 11-16 After receiving Aquarius's Magic from the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy is able to cast the spell on her own to defeat Jackal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 17 Уши но Коку Маири (丑の刻参り Ushi no Koku Mairi): Kain Hikaru's Lost Magic, which was taught to him by Hades, Ushi no Koku Mairi revolves around the use of the doll Mr. Cursey, which is essentially a voodoo doll: if a person's strand of hair is placed on Mr. Cursey's head, manipulating Mr. Cursey will allow the user to manipulate that person as well. Lucy is first shown employing the Magic on Kain himself after the man recklessly gives Mr. Cursey to her with his hair on it, in order for her to try out his powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 4-10 After stealing Mr. Cursey from Kain, Lucy, Natsu and Happy momentarily gain the ability to use this Magic, with Natsu and Happy manipulating Mr. Cursey while the doll had Lucy's hair on it, and Lucy thus being controlled to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 8-20 *'Железный Кулак Огненного Дракона (Версия Люси)': While Lucy is being controlled with Mr. Cursey, Natsu ignites one of her hands (although without actually harming her) through the use of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, in a similar fashion to his own Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Page 16 *'Секретная Атака: Огонь Люси' (必殺　ルーシィファイア Hissatsu Rūshi Faia): With Lucy's hand still set aflame, Happy grabs the doll and, employing his Max Speed, he prompts it and Lucy's whole body catches on fire. He then sends Lucy at the target, with Lucy delivering them a powerful melee blow with her legs, which is enhanced by both Natsu's fire and by the momentum gained from Happy's Aera. This "technique" was powerful enough to defeat Kain himself, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 17-20 Магия Воды (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): After sacrificing Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King, Lucy was bestowed the Magic of Aquarius by the Celestial Spirit King. Acquiring this Magic also gave Lucy a tattoo similar to Aquarius' across her collarbone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 13 Later, the tattoo fades away as Lucy collapses after successfully casting Urano Metria and defeating Jackal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 2 Lucy was later seen with the tattoo once more Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 394, Page 9 *'Водяной Барьер' (水のバリア Mizu no Baria): Lucy generates a powerful barrier of water, capable of blocking even the explosions generated by Jackal's powerful Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Pages 16 Повышенная Прочность: Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat, Lucy has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic Zero,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 15-16 while she was still unconscious and somehow get back up;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 20 withstand a barrage of kicks from Kain Hikaru, an individual capable of breaking down trees and rocks through sheer physical power, without incapacitating damage, and also endure Kain trying to crush her head with his massive arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 227, Pages 12-14 Later on, during Team Natsu's fight with Hades, she survived being blasted, together with Erza, by one of his explosions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 9 Острый Ум: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. She was able to figure out that Bora had slipped a sleeping drug in her wine without tasting it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 33 Being an avid reader, she has also shown to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles: she was able to see through the spell which Zekua Melon cast onto his Daybreak book and work out the book's true content;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 11-16 in addition, during the S-Class Trial, she figured out the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave with relative ease through the use of the "clues" hidden in the Trial's setup, being apparently the only member of Fairy Tail to achieve this.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 18-19 Опытные специалисты по оружию: Despite not being often shown due to her tendency to avoid battle or have her Spirits fight for her,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 11-15 she is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 18-19 Hand to Hand Combatant: While not as proficient as the other members of Team Natsu, Lucy possesses some skill in melee combat. In addition, while never relying on punches, likely due to her limited physical strength, Lucy possesses some kicking prowess, as seen during the Phantom Lord arc, she was able to send Reedus flying with a simple kick despite him being much larger than she is, being shown employing kicks in both comedicFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 4 and real battle situations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 8 *'Пинок Люси' (ルーシィ・キック Rūshi Kikku): A so-called "final attack" which is more of a simple, non-Magical melee move: Lucy lashes out in her target's direction, then jumps and uses the gained momentum to strike the opponent with a simple kick. While not particularly powerful or exclusive in its performance, this attack was effective enough to defeat the leader of the Dark Guild Naked Mummy raid squadron sent to rob the Love & Lucky Guild as well as Bickslow during the S-Class Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 7-8 Снаряжение Ее основной элемент - Ключи Звёздных Духов. В настоящее время у неё пятнадцать различных ключей. Lyra Key.png Horologium Key.png Crux Key.png Nikora Key.png Leo key.png Virgo Key.png Scorpio Key.png Sagittarius Key.png Capricorn's Key.png Gemini Key.png Cancer Key.png Aries Key.png Taurus Key.png Aquarius Key.png Золотые Ключи: *'Ключ Льющего Воду': Призывает Льющего Воду, Водолея.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 45 (бывший)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Page 21 *'Ключ Златого Быка': Призывает Златого Быка, Тельца.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 *'Ключ Гигантского Краба': Призывает Гигантского Краба, Рака. *'Ключ Придворной Дамы': Призывает Придворную Даму, Деву.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Page 14 *'Ключ Кентавра-Лучника': Призывает Кентавра-Лучника, Стрелеца..Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 15 *'Ключ Царя Зверей': Призывает Царя Зверей, Льва.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 19 *'Ключ Небесной Двойни': Призывает Небесную Двойню, Близ и Нец. *'Ключ Белого Ягнёнка': Призывает Белого Ягнёнка, Овна.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 *'Ключ Небесного Жала': Призывает Небесное Жало, Скорпиона. *'Ключ Небесного Козлика': Призывает Небесного Козлика, Козерога.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Page 20 Серебряные Ключи: *'Ключ Десяти Звёзд Юга': Призывает Десять Звёзд Юга, Южного Креста.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 7 *'Ключ Измерителя Времени': Призывает Измерителя Времени, Часы. *'Ключ Чудесной Лиры': Призывает Чудесную Лиру, Лиру. *'Ключ Малого Пса': Призывает Малого Пса, Николя.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 11 *'Ключ Магнитных Стрелок': Призывает Магнитные Стрелки, Компас.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 14 Нормальный Кнут: A normal whip which Lucy initially employed as her weapon of choice. It was brown in color, completely covered in small rhombs, and possessed a notably large handle, in comparison to the thin rope part. It ended in a distinctive, heart-shaped cracker. Lucy was usually shown carrying it around rolled up, secured to her left hip via a small clasp on her belt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 Звездная Река '(エトワールフルーグ 星の大河 ''Etowāru Furūgu): An extendable whip coming from the constellation of Eridanus, in the Celestial Spirit World. After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 3 Lucy was given this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro, in order to avoid depleting all of her Magic Power by summoning her Spirits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-15 While not in use, only the whip's handle is visible, this possessing a simple, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is covered in stud-like ornaments and has a small rope hanging from it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When the weapon is being used, a jet of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact, and twists as if it were a whip's rope part. The water seems to have material properties, with Lucy being capable of grabbing foes or objects with it, as well as to perform attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-14 The '''Fleuve d'étoiles is Lucy's current weapon, with her carrying it around in the very same spot which her old whip used to have, attached to her belt, in correspondence to her left hip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 13 "Fleuve d'étoiles" is French for "River of Stars", living up to the whip's appearance and origin. Очки Ураганного Чтения (風詠みの眼鏡 Kazeyomi no Megane): Lucy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Through their use, she was capable of reading Daybreak, a full book, in only a few minutes. Having a simple, plain dark frame and elongated oval lenses, the only distinctive traits of such Magical glasses are the small carvings on the left lens' bottom left part, depicting a small wing flanked by a pair of stylized hearts, as well as the wing-like protrusion on the side of the frame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Page 18 It's currently unknown what rate of reading speed Lucy's pair provides. Интересные Факты *Люси в настоящее время является второй по популярности девушкой в аниме.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129 Cover, Contest Result *Почти каждый раз Люси идет в свою квартиру, один или больше ее товарищей гильдии там.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 8 *Ее фраза Призыва, когда она хочет заключить контракт: "Я связана путём к миру Звёздных Духов, сейчас! О дух, ответь на мой призыв и пройди через врата!"Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 9 *Хиро Машима дал Люси ее имя, когда он слушал песню Beatles "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Name Origin *Предположительно, она присоединилась к гильдии 3 июля.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 3 * Во время Q&A, когда читатель спросил, кто был главным женским персонажем в Хвосте Феи, Люси сразу же считать себя таковой. Однако, Хиро Машима сказал, что люди могут делать свои выводы. *Если бы она сравнила себя с животным, Люси бы рассматривала себя как кролик. *Ее идеальный Тип - это напористый человек. *В манге, Люси переоделась во время Арки Фантом Лорд после того как попала в плен. В аниме, она носила такую же одежду. *Мираджейн так или иначе имеет запасную копию ключей от дома Люси и часто предоставляет их Нацу и другим так, чтобы они могли войти в дом Люси.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 6 Q&A * Джерар как и Зигрейн, был в списке Люси "Идеальный парень", прямо над Локи.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *Из Издания 16 Тома с ограниченным тиражом Интервью Волшебника, лучшее качество Хвоста Феи в соответствии с Люси, что "Это было много мощных магов". Она хочет стать новым писателем в будущем. Она имеет хорошие отношения с Нацу и Леви. Люси думает, что каждая работа, на которую она устраивается, трудная, и хочет более легкие.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *В дополнительном содержании 32 Тома, Машима предоставил статистику сражения 31 из 40 соперников X791 в Великих Волшебных Играх. Статистика, однако, была обеспечена не с точки зрения Машимы как автора, а с точки зрения репортера Журнала Волшебника Джейсона. Это объясняет, почему некоторая статистика отсутствует и почему другие могут быть неточными. Согласно Джейсону из "Волшебника", во время ее участия в Великих Магических Играх X791, статистика Люси:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Любимая еда Люси - йогурт.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 33, Q&A *Самая ранняя концепция Люси не сильно отличается от первоначального замысла. Люси использует карты вместо ключей, а потому, что эта идея уже неоднократно использовалась, Хиро Машима решил отказаться от нее. В начале у Люси были вьющиеся волосы, собранные в два хвостика, и носила более как ретро-одежду с жабо, оборками и кружевами. Раньше её юбка была очень пышная. В ее начале концепции, она, кажется, не была владелицей своего обычного оружия, которым является черный кнут с сердечком на конце. Кроме того, в ее ранних набросках, она носит высокие каблуки с кружевами, в отличие от своих черных высоких сапогах, которые она носит в настоящее время. Цитаты *(Гажилу Редфоксу)"Вы, ребята, полные идиоты! Мне вас жаль, я думаю, что разрываюсь. Фантом Лорд? Правитель призраков? Что за шутка? Я не боюсь вас вообще!" *(Гажилу Редфоксу) "Тогда почему бы вам не убить меня? Если вы сделаете это, то попадёте ещё в большую беду, чем эта! Хвост Феи никогда не простит вас! Они такая гильдия!" *(Джуду Хартфилия) "Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы кто-то решал судьбу за нас! Каждый должен выбирать своё счастье!" *(Джуду Хартфилия) "Никогда больше не кладите палец на Хвост Феи. Если вы это сделаете, То. .. вся гильдия будет считать вас за врага!" *(Джуду Хартфилия) "То, что я хочу, это не деньги или красивые платья , а место, которое признает меня. Хвост Феи моя другая семья , и она намного теплее, чем здесь!" *(Локи) "Я сказала, что собираюсь спасти тебя, независимо от того, смогу ли я открыть врата в Мир Звёздных Духов! Смотри мне в глаза!" *(Королю Духов и Локи) "Это не грех! Забота о чувствах друзей не грех! Если он исчезнет, Овен и я будем в печали!" *(Локи ) "Я не твой хозяин. Я твой друг, правда?" *(Эрзе Скарлет) "Если ... если кто-то был ранен или погиб из-за меня, я думаю, я бы много страдала, как Локи. Но это нормально, потому что если мы все работаем вместе, мы можем преодолеть любые проблемы, не так ли?" *(Джувии Локсар) "Тот, кто может пролить слезы для своих друзей ... никогда не может быть отклонён от Хвоста Феи!" *(Локи) "Духи не щиты! Я борюсь рядом с ними! Это мой стиль!" *(Ангелу ) "Но они чувствуют боль !У них тоже есть чувства! И как ты называешь себя Заклинателем Звёздных Духов?" *(Про себя) "Спасибо ... Я ценю вас Духов за заботу обо мне". *(Врагу) "Я еще не закончила! Я не могу проиграть! Нацу и Эрза все еще борются, я не могу бездействовать! Потому что мы ..... ВОЛШЕБНИКИ Хвоста Феи!" *(Кане Альбероне) "Я стану твоим партнером, Кана ! Я не хочу, чтобы ты ушла из гильдии! Я помогу стать тебе Магом S-Класса!" *(Нацу Драгнилу ) "Убежать одной...Никогда...ведь на много веселее когда мы вместе''!''" *(Себе) Самое дорогое для меня...друзья...гильдия...и звёздные духи...он поглотил Тельца и Овна. Я хочу освободить своих духов! Не прощу никого, кто навредит им!" *(Нацу Драгнилу) "Я верю в тебя. Всегда верила... с самого начала, как только вступила в Хвост Феи... я всегда верила в тебя." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Lucy Heartfilia Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Перевод